My Pet Beast Boy
by RorakTheDragon
Summary: An alternate ending to the episode "every dog has his day", what if the Titans hadn't saved Beast Boy and he ended up being abducted into space as Solo's dog?


My Pet Beast Boy- An alternate ending to "every dog has his day"

By Rorak the Dragon

Beast Boy struggled to get out of his collar, but it was useless, the device was made to hold _anything_, it even changed size and shape to fit around his neck no matter what he turned into.

The alien Solo laughed and loved his new pet more and more as he saw Beast Boy change into a dozen different animals trying to free himself, he realized that this wasn't his old pet but found Beast Boy so funny that he decided to keep him instead.

Beast Boy angrily waves his arms and yells "dude! I am _nobody's_ pet!" the mere thought drove him nuts, being kidnapped and collared made him feel humiliated and his only thought was of escape.

Solo had other ideas and childishly embraced his beloved friend "you are not Solo's dog, you are better than Solo's dog" with that he let Beast Boy down on the plushy bed and walked to the front of the ship.

Beast Boy sat on the bed feeling annoyed and frustrated, he looked for the for the source of the red energy leash that bound him hoping he could manage something that way, he found the leash plugged into the floor but saw nothing to detach it from, he felt the collar with his hands trying to find a lock or hole, some way to take it off, again nothing…

Solo initiates take off and smiles happily as he raises the thrusters to maximum, the ship steadily climbs through the atmosphere and the turbulence only lasts a short moment, once in space he sets the ship to autopilot back his homeworld.

Beast Boy struggles furiously to get out of the collar but stops when he sees the Earth fly away into the blackness of space, seeing this he plops back down on the plushy bed, his hands fall from the collar to his lap and he sighs sadly.

Solo walks back up wanting to see more of Beast Boy's transformations, the ability amazed Solo and the best thing was Beast Boy could turn into virtually ANYTHING, making him all manners of animals all in one!

Beast Boy was reluctant at best but the sight of Earth was gone, his efforts to remove the collar and escape were fruitless; to top it off, Solo was too fascinated with his transformations to ever let him go free…

When Solo comes up wanting to see more animals, Beast Boy really isn't in the mood and needs some shock treatment before complying, the broken Beast Boy turns into random animals on command from Solo, he had little choice, if he didn't turn again and again Solo would punish him and make the collar shock him over and over until he did.

Beast Boy's stamina ran out before Solo's inexhaustible enthusiasm, when he didn't change anymore Solo shocked four times before seeing the collapsed Beast Boy huffing, he then shows his better side when he offers Beast Boy food, it was dog food to Solo but it was just fine for Beast Boy, a muffin-like cookie made of plant matter and nutrients… at least there was no meat!

After managing to delay Solo by faking exhaustion for as long as he could, Beast Boy offered to turn into animals and amuse Solo all he wanted, but he needed a break after so many transformations, this much Solo gave him but took it to mean that Beast Boy had accepted him as his master and would agree to be his pet forever.

The ever so happy Solo gleefully hugs his pet and nearly crushes him to death with his strength, Beast Boy wanted to go home but that faded with time, instead he tried to better his position with Solo and get the immature but very strong alien to be more gentle and caring, he found Solo to be genuinely kind to him when he cooperated to change into animals, he started coupling his transformations with jokes and acts.

It took some time but Beast Boy started to like Solo, no one on Earth liked his jokes or paid as much attention to him as Solo did, Beast Boy learned that Solo was really childish and easily amused, he decided to try to talk to Solo to at least give himself some breathing space.

He transforms into a giraffe for Solo, making him laugh… he turns into a monkey and acts just like one, making Solo rolls over in tears, he turns back to himself and tells Solo a joke, why did the chicken cross the road… to get to the other side!" most people would find this joke silly but Solo burst out in laughter, he was so easy it was ridiculous!

Solo has so much fun with Beast Boy that he spends as much time as he possibly can playing with his new pet and watching transform into all manners of animals then acting like them and occasionally telling jokes before turning into another one.

Beast Boy asks him "hey Solo, I'm glad you like me and all but could take this off me?" holding his collar with his hand, he watches Solo carefully to see his reaction and hoping it'll work… it doesn't…

Solo doesn't hear it right the first time, after hearing it again he seems angry, he explains it very clearly to Beast Boy "collar… off! Solo's dog no like collar?" he leans forward gets right in Beast Boy's face, making him nervous "that collar means you are Solo's dog! Dog must wear collar!"

Beast Boy sees Solo is very serious and diffuses the situation by turning into Kangeroo, the sudden transformation catches Solo by surprise, Beast Boy jumps around singing silly songs "Look at me jumping as a kangeROO! Another jump and cock-a-doodle-DOO!" he turns into rooster and crows hoping to make Solo laugh himself into chest pains, he has more success this time.

Solo proves more considerate of Beast Boy's feelings and offer him treats and toys eventually they play video games together, though Beast needs to be careful not to win, Solo gets angry easily and shakes or punches out TVs repeatedly, Beast Boy doesn't like being commanded or being kept as a pet, but in the end it wasn't as bad as he thought it would be.

Beast Boy changes into a Rhino and plops around much to his master's delight, he turns back and tells a joke "what has a bill like a duck, a tail like a beaver and is covered in fur…" he turns into a platypus and quacks, it's a good things thing he's got millions of them, he'll need em all!


End file.
